Diaries of Hermione Granger During Harry Potter 4
by Nanette Mercantilism
Summary: Hermione Granger, 14, confesses her deepest thoughts.


Dear Diary,

I think I'm in love. I've never felt this way about any other boy before. Today, he looked at me. I totally melted! I was so embarrassed! All I did was smile at him but I couldn't take my eyes away from him! His strong, muscular figure was enough to keep me awake even though I was so tired from doing Ron's essay for him until four in the morning. But still, I can hardly believe that he actually looked at me! I swear I'm in love with him.

Hermione Granger

Dear Diary,

He was in the library today again at lunch hour. He seems to be hanging around there quite a bit lately. It's cute—he likes to read and play Quidditch? It's a little bit annoying, though, for a bunch of Ravenclaw girls are constantly following him and so they all follow him to the library and start disturbing everyone by giggling. Oh and when he bent down to pick up one of the books I dropped, his biceps flexed…they were huge from all those bulging muscles!

Hermione Granger

Dear Diary,

Oh. My. Lord. He asked me to the Yule Ball. Can you believe it? Viktor Krum, Bulgarian chaser, asked me out to the Yule Ball. I am so excited! Of course I said yes. But, I wonder what Harry and Ron will think…I know Ron will want me to get Viktor's autograph for him…that won't be too hard. But will Harry be mad that I am going to the ball with one of his opponents in the Triwizard Tournament? I surely hope not…

Hermione Granger

Dear Diary,

Guess what he told me today? He said that the reason for hanging around in the library all that time was to ask me to attend the Yule Ball with him. He said he was too nervous to ask me. I should have thought of that before…why else would Viktor Krum spend his free-time in the library? I'm writing a letter to my mother to send me a gown. I have to look gorgeous for a gorgeous hunk! Oooooh, I hope Harry won't be mad at me.

Hermione Granger

Dear Diary,

I'm so excited! The Yule Ball is tomorrow. The dress mother sent me is stunning—it fits me perfectly. I'm planning on spending the whole day getting ready tomorrow. I know it will take a lot of spells to get my hair out of its usual mess of frizziness. Tomorrow I will eat cheese. Ginny said that she would help me straighten my hair if I helped her get ready, too. Guess who she's going with? Neville Longbottom! They are such a cute couple…

Hermione Granger

Dear Diary,

YULE BALL TONIGHT! My dress is on and Ginny is trying to straighten my hair. The Muggle-straightener did not work so I found a couple beauty books in the library. Ginny and I are trying to find a spell. Well, I better look for one quick, the ball is only hours away!

Hermione Granger

Dear Diary,

It is 2 o'clock in the morning and I cannot sleep. The ball went wonderfully—that is, until Ron and Harry showed up. They ate my butterscotch life-saver! I cried and Viktor dumped me. Then I told Harry to go to bed. The expression of his face was priceless! I wish I could have replayed it millions of times. But, I still can't believe Viktor Krum dumped me! I mean, one minute we are having a marvelous time, and the next he is off dancing with Pansy Parkinson (ugh, her and her perfect little Slytherin eyes—she is so stupid!) and now I want to die. Actually, I lied. That would be suicidal. Which is almost as bad as cannonballism cannibleism canniballism cannibalism (?) or however you spell it. BUT ugh. I will now re-attempt to sleep. (Hmph, yeah right.)

Hermione Granger

Dear Diary,

Today, Ginny was being annoying. So I chopped her head off. Then Harry looked at me weird. So I chopped his head off too. Then Professor Snape took away a few points from Gryffindor. So I chopped his head off. Then Professor Trelawny said that evil forces lurked in my eyes. So I chopped her head off too. Lavender Brown started crying. So I chopped hear head off. Then Parvati fainted and Padma started gagging. It wasn't pleasant. So, I chopped their heads off. Both in one strike, too, I tell you if Ron (who had run home in fear) was still here, he would've said, "That was bloody brilliant!" Well, soon enough everyone in the school except me, Dumbledore, Neville, Seamus, and the animals were dead.

Hermione Granger

Dear Diary.

Bye.

Hermione Granger


End file.
